


The Gentle Soul

by flickawhip



Category: The Crimson Field
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Grace finds love in a medical tent.RP Fic.





	The Gentle Soul

Jessa Finn was new, very new, to working out in a field hospital. She had been more than happy to be placed under Matron Grace Carter however, the Matron was a good and gentle woman who seemed to have a heart of gold. Jessa had overheard the yelling from Matron's rooms and followed the noise. She may have just been a VAD but she could tell when something was desperately wrong. Her tent-mates had attempted to stop her and she had pulled free, making her way to Matron's rooms. She had entered to find that one of the men Matron had been treating had backed Matron up against a wall, moving on instinct to step between the Matron and the man, her voice low and firm. 

"Leave her alone."

The man had snarled something in German and Jessa had replied in flawfree German, growling fiercely. He had snarled once again and left. Leaving Matron alone with Jessa. Jessa had smiled softly, turning to look at Matron Grace Carter. 

"Are you alright?"

"Yes....thank you."

Grace said softly, still a little shaken. 

"He didn't hurt you?"

Jessa asked gently, moving to stroke her hair from her face. 

"No, no."

Grace said.

"Just verbal."

"Scared you though, didn't he?"

Jessa murmured, moving closer. 

"Not the first time either, was it?"

"Yes."

"Yes he scared you? and yes that wasn't the first time?"

"Both."

"Oh Sweetheart."

Jessa murmured, moving to kiss her softly. Grace murred back softly. 

"Let me take care of you?"

"Yes....you may."

Jessa smiled, kissing her again gently. 

"Okay?"

"Yes."

Grace murred. Jessa had moved to slowly remove the Matron's clothing. Grace murred and let her. Jessa had smiled, kissing her softly as she finished. 

"So beautiful."

Grace murred louder and stood in such a manner that she was completely on display and completely open to Jessa's eyes and desire. Jessa had smiled, taking her time to look her over before moving to trail her hands up over Grace's body to cup and tease her breasts. Grace’s murrs got even louder at this. Jessa smiled and moved to stroke her hand lower, moving to cup and tease Grace's clit. Grace mewed softly in her ear.

"Make me scream..."

"You sure?"

The words were soft even as Jessa nibbled lightly on Grace's ear.

"Yes."

"Tell me if that changes?"

"I promise."

Jessa smiled, moving to push two fingers into Grace. Grace mewed loudly. Jessa slowly upped her pace, adding a third finger. Grace began to mewl.

"More..."

Jessa once again upped her pace and added a fourth finger. Grace soon mewled and came apart.


End file.
